winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nabu
JahtyJohnson 23:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC)Nabu Nabu is a character from the Winx Club animated series. His first appearance was ''Day at the Museum''. He is Layla's love interest from the end of Season 3 to the end of Season 4. Personality Profile Nabu is a wizard from Tides. It is known that he is from the richest family on Tides and that he had an isolated childhood similar to Layla's, and that he spent most of his time learning battle tricks from his security guards. It is also known that he has studied a lot of different magic spells on Tides. When a marriage was arranged between him and Layla, he initially didn't want to marry her and ran away from home. He decided he wanted to find out what Layla was really like, and so began to secretly keep an eye on the Winx girls for a while. Season 3 Nabu is first mentioned at the end of episode 9, when Layla sadly reports to her friends that her parents have set up a marriage for her. Nabu first appears at the end of episode 12, where he finally finds Layla. He later returns in episode 18, where he listens to a conversation between the Winx girls until Stella reveals his hiding spot. Later in the episode, he decides to offer the Winx his assistance in fighting Valtor, who plans to steal a magical item at the museum. Nabu doesn't want to reveal who he really is, so he tells the Winx that his name is Ophir. The Winx let him come along on the mission, even though they are not sure if they can trust him. However, when Baltor threatens Layla, Nabu gets in the way and is captured by Baltor. The Winx are forced to give Baltor the magic box he came to steal in order to save Nabu. Later, when the Winx went to the Red tower to obtain the water stars, Nabu stowed away on their ship. Layla discovered him, and since the group were not sure if they could trust him or not due to their previous encounter, they put shackles on him. During the mission, Nabu and Layla get to know each other a little better. Nabu helped the Winx fight off the guards of the Red tower, and was the only one who didn't get knocked out. Riven showed up shortly afterwards, and he and Nabu get into a fight due to Riven misinterpreting the situation and mistakenly believing that Nabu was trying to steal Musa from him. Sky and Timmy break up the fight, and the misunderstanding is cleared up. When The Trix later attack the group while the Winx (except Bloom) are inside the crystal labyrinth, Nabu at one point easily defeats Darcy. After having obtained the water stars, the Winx invited their boyfriends to a dance club and Layla asked Nabu to come along. However, Nabu was forced to leave when his security guards showed up to bring him home. When he meets with Layla again near the end of the episode, he explains the situation and finally reveals his true identity. He tells Layla that he has fallen in love with her, and apologizes for lying to her. Layla and Nabu meet each others' parents, who have realized that they shouldn't have tried to make their kids follow a tradition that went against their wishes. However, they are also pleased that destiny brought them together anyway, but decide that a marriage can wait. The episode ends with the Winx welcoming Nabu into the club. In episode 25, Nabu only has a short cameo appearence at the end. In episode 26, he joins the Winx and Helia on their mission to Andros to save the other specialists from Baltor. When they get there, the group decides to split up in order to save the specialists. While Tecna, Stella, Musa, and Bloom are fighting the elements, Nabu, Layla, Helia and Flora find the real specialists locked up in a prison cell. After freeing the specialists, Layla and Flora go ahead to fight Baltor while Nabu and Helia stay behind with the specialists, catching up with the others later. After the battle is over, and everyone is celebrating at the lake, Nabu and Layla are shown having their first kiss. In the movie he is, for a breifly split second, seen dancing with Layla at the celibration party on Sparks. (blink and you'll miss it) Season 4 He proposes to Layla, in which she accepts. He is often seen talking with Riven, making him reason. In episode 24 he makes an attempt to cure Duman's illness after Sibylla's fairies had failed. He realized that the reason they were unable to do anything, was because they didn't know what the cause was. He soon finds out that the cause of the illness was that Duman's magical energy had gotten unstable. However, soon after this discovery, Duman transforms into a monster and attacks the other specialists, and ends up capturing Nabu. Riven ends up chasing down Duman, and manages to save Nabu. The specialists end up having to fight Duman, who blurts out Ogron's plan to capture the Earth fairies. Nabu manages to defeat Duman, and he and the other specialists go to warn the fairies, but arrive too late. Nabu decides to close the shadow abyss, despite Layla's warnings. Nabu succeeds in closing the abyss, but uses up all of his energy and dies shortly afterwards. Layla attempts to use the last gift of destiny to revive him, but Ogron takes it from her and wastes it on a flower. Powers Nabu is not specialst. He is a wizard from Tides. His weapon of choice is a magic staff which seems to amplify his magical power. His known powers include: *Flight - Briefly shown in S3 episode 18 and again in S4 episode 19. *Invisibility - Shown in S3 episode 21. *Creating illusion copies of himself - Shown in S3 episode 21 when he used it to counter Darcy's illusion trick and again in S4 episode 20 to distract Diana's warrior fairies. *Short range teleportation - Shown in S3 episode 22 and again in S4 episode 4. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Specialists